


Pod językiem

by Tyone



Series: Pomiędzy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (ale mam nadzieję że porno nadrabia), (przepraszam...?), (więc trochę musi poboleć), Anal Sex, Angst, John knows all, M/M, Sherlock's trying not to realize what he feels himself, Smut, We're starting to get ~there~
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyone/pseuds/Tyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po <i>kryzysie basenowym</i> Sherlock bierze sprawę za sprawą, wszystkie rozwiązuje w sposób niezwykle efektowny, i po każdej pieprzy Johna w ich mieszkaniu tak długo, dopóki obaj nie padną wycieńczeni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod językiem

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż mogę powiedzieć: jest trochę… dobra, jest sporo seksu. Jest bolesna samoświadomość Johna. I do tego Sherlock, który… jest sobą. Enjoy.

Po _kryzysie basenowym_ , jak John to w myślach określa, Sherlock bierze sprawę za sprawą, wszystkie rozwiązuje w sposób niezwykle efektowny oraz oczywiście efektywny, i po każdej pieprzy Johna w ich mieszkaniu tak długo, dopóki obaj nie padną wycieńczeni. John przeważnie zasypia potem na łóżku, kanapie czy gdziekolwiek Sherlock stwierdził, że będzie odpowiednio, a gdy się budzi, mężczyzna pracuje już nad kolejnym zgłoszeniem, czy to prywatnym, czy prośbą od Lestrade’a. John szybko wpasował się w nową rutynę post-sprawowego seksu; jego penis jest na pół twardy już w drodze powrotnej do domu i przeważnie pierwszym, co robi, gdy wpada do środka, jest rozebranie się. Sherlock podczas seksu najczęściej się nie odzywa, ale John zna go za dobrze, by pytać: w tym czasie pewnie porządkuje w swoim umyśle dane uzyskane podczas sprawy na sobie tylko znany sposób. Po tym, jak John się obudzi, Sherlock znów jest sobą: genialnym, nieliczącym się z uczuciami ludzi detektywem. Wszystko jest po staremu.

Sherlock na miejscach zbrodni nie daje żadnych sygnałów, że pomiędzy nim a Johnem cokolwiek się zmieniło. Nadal staje bliżej, niż powinien, i patrzy się w jego oczy dłużej, niż powinien, ale to nic nowego. Nie dotyka Johna, gdy są w miejscach publicznych, nie całuje go, w ogóle, chyba że w ramach gry wstępnej. Już wcześniej John miał problem z określeniem, co go z Sherlockiem łączy; po wydarzeniach nocy _kryzysu_ , zupełnie sobie odpuścił. Przedstawiają się jako współlokatorzy. W gruncie rzeczy, nie są tak daleko od prawdy.

* * *

 

Wszystko jest w miarę normalne i uporządkowane, dopóki Sherlock nie poznaje i nie przegrywa z Irene Adler. Adler jest tajemnicza, piękna, piekielnie niebezpieczna i inteligentna - jest jakby kobiecą wersją samego Sherlocka. John obserwuje ją z fascynacją i tępym przerażeniem. Sherlock nie był niczym tak zainteresowany od chwili, gdy poznał Moriarty’ego, a to nie wróży nic dobrego.

John pociesza się tym, że choć Irene z nim wygrywa - a przynajmniej tak Sherlock bełkocze podczas drogi do domu, po tym, jak wstrzyknęła mu nieznaną substancję odurzającą, to _on_ widzi go pokonanego. To z jego imieniem na ustach budzi się w środku nocy Sherlock i to on pomaga mu położyć się z powrotem.

Nie potrafi się powstrzymać i zanim wyjdzie z sypialni, łagodnie głaszcze włosy Sherlocka, obserwując, jak jego powieki ponownie opadają, a mięśnie rozluźniają się.

— Będę obok, jeślibyś mnie potrzebował — mówi na odchodne.

— Dlaczego miałbym cię potrzebować? — mamrocze Sherlock, ale John rozróżnia słowa. Przełyka gorycz podchodzącą mu do gardła.

— Bez powodu.

Zamyka drzwi, zbyt obawiając się, że gdyby patrzył jeszcze chwilę dłużej, złamałby się.

* * *

 

Przynosi do salonu książkę, której nie czyta, i herbatę, której nie pije, siada w fotelu i tylko słucha oddechu spokojnie śpiącego Sherlocka.

John nie śpi przez całą noc.

* * *

 

Przed Świętami Adler usuwa się z pola widzenia i John może spokojnie zaprosić znajomych na wigilijną kolację. Sherlock cały wieczór jest cichszy niż zwykle.

— John — mówi w pewnym momencie, siedząc przy jego laptopie. John podchodzi i zerka mu przez ramię, nachylając się tak, że ich twarze prawie się stykają. Czuje zapach Sherlocka i ciepło jego ciała i już samo to wystarczy, by jego penis zrobił się twardy; nie kochali się… nie uprawiali seksu z Sherlockiem od momentu pojawienia się Irene Adler, John zaczyna odczuwać jego brak. — Licznik na twoim blogu wciąż wskazuje 1895.

— Och, nie! Święta odwołane! — żartuje John, zerkając na mężczyznę ciepło.

— Masz moje zdjęcie w tej czapce? — oburza się.

— Ludzie ją lubią. — John wzrusza ramionami i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej.

— Nieprawda. Jacy ludzie? — Sherlock marudzi, a uśmiech Johna poszerza się.

— Wszystko okej? — ryzykuje pytanie. Sherlock unosi brwi i uśmiecha się połową ust, a John zapomina, jak się oddycha. Sherlock podnosi się lekko i jego usta odnajdują ucho Johna.

— Dlaczego miałoby nie być? — szepcze i całuje małżowinę jego ucha. — Jesteś tutaj. — John wypuszcza drżący oddech; całe jego ciało drży. Sherlock spotyka ich wargi, tylko na chwilę, i John traci grunt spod stóp, jest tylko Sherlock, smak mężczyzny na jego języku i otulający go zapach i John w nim tonie, poddając się, gdy język Sherlocka napiera. Sherlock kończy pocałunek i odwraca się z powrotem do komputera; John jeszcze kilkanaście sekund wpatruje się ślepo w ścianę przed sobą, próbując uspokoić zawroty głowy.

Wszyscy to widzieli, musieli to widzieć; Molly, pani Hudson (chociaż ona zapewne zdążyła się domyślić, że jęki, które słyszy od paru tygodni, nie pochodzą z telewizora), Lestrade; wszyscy wiedzą. John przez chwilę stoi jeszcze zagubiony na środku salonu, zastanawiając się, co zrobić, a potem stwierdza, że ma to gdzieś; kolacja dalej toczy się normalnym rytmem, wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą i żartują.

Później Sherlock dedukuje wszystko na temat wyglądu i zachowania Molly i John odwraca wzrok, kiedy kobieta mówi mu, że jest _okrutny_ —

_Zawsze mówisz tak okrutne rzeczy. Zawsze, zawsze…_

John nie chce tego słyszeć; chciałby zaprzeczyć, ale wie, że Molly ma rację. Ryzykuje spojrzenie na Sherlocka, który wygląda na zaskoczonego, a chwilę potem w jego oczach John dostrzega pustą świadomość. Bierze od niej prezent i odchrząka.

— Przepraszam. Wybacz mi. — Nachyla się i całuje ją w policzek. Wszyscy zamierają. — Wesołych Świąt, Molly Hooper.

Atmosferę rozładowuje sygnał wiadomości - _wiadomości od niej_ , dopowiada sobie John - i Sherlock wychodzi z salonu. John jest krok za nim.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — odpowiada krótko i zamyka mu drzwi przed nosem.

* * *

 

Wieczorem wychodzi bez słowa. John dostaje wiadomość od Mycrofta i posłusznie przeszukuje rzeczy mężczyzny, oczywiście nic nie znajdując. Nie jest głupi; zna Sherlocka lepiej niż Mycroft i wie, że jeśli miałby cokolwiek do ukrycia, żaden z nich tego nie odnajdzie.

Sherlock wraca z kostnicy i wygląda tak, jakby wrócił po _pracy_ : jest tylko lekko zmęczony i rozkojarzony.

— O, hej. — John odwraca się, badając go wzrokiem. — Wszystko w porządku?

Sherlock rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, ignorując pytanie Johna. Przechodzi obok niego bez słowa i wchodzi do swojej sypialni, ale nie zamyka drzwi.

— Następnym razem postaraj się nie rujnować mojego indeksu skarpetek — mówi po chwili. John wzdycha; mogło być znacznie, znacznie gorzej. — Śpij dzisiaj w mojej sypialni.

John zamiera; nie jest nawet pewien, czy dobrze usłyszał. Chce poprosić go, żeby powtórzył, ale ostatecznie nie mówi nic; woli, żeby Sherlock wyśmiał go i wyrzucił, gdy już tam przyjdzie, niż nie spróbować w ogóle.

Odkłada naczynia do zlewu, bierze szybki, gorący prysznic i przebiera się w piżamę. Gasi światła w całym mieszkaniu i, biorąc głęboki oddech, wchodzi do sypialni Sherlocka.

Mężczyzna leży w łóżku z laptopem, ale nie wygląda, żeby pracował. John pozwala sobie podejrzewać, że chciał tylko czymś zająć dłonie i skupić wzrok, choć dedukcja ta tak nie pasuje do osoby Sherlocka, że szybko ją od siebie odrzuca. Sherlock podnosi wzrok dopiero, gdy John stoi tuż przy nogach łóżka.

John przełyka ślinę i odkrywa kołdrę. Sherlock obserwuje go uważnie; wreszcie zamyka laptopa i odstawia go na stolik, i na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu, gdy przesuwa się odrobinę, robiąc Johnowi miejsce. John wsuwa się do łóżka i powoli przysuwa coraz bliżej, czując na sobie wzrok Sherlocka i - za chwilę - jego oddech. Sherlock nie porusza się, nie dotyka go, nie każe mu się rozebrać - leży i obserwuje, jak John odnajduje miejsce w _jego_ łóżku, jak poprawia poduszkę i przykrywa się kołdrą.

John wyciąga ramię i Sherlock wsuwa się pomiędzy, kładąc głowę na jego barku, dłoń na klatce piersiowej. John całuje jego włosy łagodnie, wdychając ich zapach, wdychając zapach mężczyzny, absorbując jego dotyk i obecność.

Przez większość nocy obaj udają, że śpią. John słyszy, jak od czasu do czasu Sherlock wciąga powietrze szybciej, niż powinien, i wtedy jego oddech na moment jest niestabilny i urywany. John rozpoznaje sygnały, ale nic nie mówi.

Zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego Sherlock pozwolił mu tu spać akurat dzisiaj. Sherlock może udawać przed całym światem, że nie czuje nic, ale John wie lepiej: wielki detektyw po prostu nauczył się wygłuszać emocje. Przez mur, który wokół siebie wybudował, przedostaje się tylko niewielki odsetek wszystkich bodźców, jednak niektóre są na tyle silne, że potrafią przebić się przez chłodne bariery, a jednym z takich bodźców była wiadomość o śmierci Irene Adler. Tu nie chodzi o sentyment; John nie oszukuje się - po tylu latach emocjonalnej separacji Sherlock potrzebowałby więcej czasu, by poczuć coś tak głębokiego, jednak John wie też, że Irene nie była dla Sherlocka obojętna. Przeżywa to, że stracił zagadkę, której nie zdążył rozwikłać. Adler była tajemnicą, tak jak Moriarty, z tym że - Moriarty’emu nie udało się z Sherlockiem wygrać. Irene dała radę tego dokonać, i przez to, na chwilę, stała się od Jamesa bardziej interesująca. John wie, że Sherlock by nie odpuścił i ostatecznie najprawdopodobniej by z nią wygrał, w ten czy inny sposób. Teraz jednak został sam, z niedokończoną grą i niezłożonymi puzzlami. Irene coś znaczyła - głównie jako wyzwanie dla intelektu Sherlocka.

Lecz teraz może nawet jest w tym jakiś czynnik ludzki.

Sherlock przekręca się, tak że leży do niego plecami. John przysuwa się odrobinę, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie.

* * *

 

Przez następnych kilka dni John ma nieustające wrażenie _deja vu_ , z Sherlockiem, który nie chce jeść, nie odzywa się, nie wychodzi z domu i komponuje tylko chwytającą za serce muzykę. John co noc kładzie się obok niego i co noc zasypia z Sherlockiem w swoich objęciach, ale to jedyny kontakt, jaki ma z mężczyzną od momentu śmierci Irene. Pomysł rozmowy porzucił po kilku próbach, dochodząc do wniosku, że zwyczajnie musi dać się Sherlockowi wycierpieć. Nie ma pojęcia, czy Sherlock kiedykolwiek przechodził przez coś podobnego - czy kogoś stracił - dlatego pozwoli mu odrobić tę lekcję na swój sposób. Usuwa się z drogi, gdy widzi, że Sherlock jest szczególnie nabuzowany, siada przy nim, kiedy ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna potrzebuje jego obecności. Jakoś to przeżyją, obaj, myśli John.

Mycroft angażuje się w sprawę dopiero po tygodniu. John nie jest zaskoczony zaproszeniem do kolejnej już czarnej limuzyny, zadziwia go jedynie, jak długo zajęło starszemu Holmesowi odkrycie, w jakim stanie jest jego młodszy brat. Nie zastanawia się już nawet, dlaczego Mycroft po prostu nie przyjdzie i nie porozmawia z Sherlockiem. Wie, że definicja „troski” u Holmesów jest rzeczą, której nigdy nie pojmie.

— Komponuje smutną muzykę — mówi, wchodząc do wielkiego hangaru. _Kompleks władzy Mycrofta pogarsza się jeszcze z wiekiem_ , stwierdza w myślach. — Nie je, prawie się nie odzywa… Tylko żeby poprawić telewizję. Powiedziałbym, że ma złamane serce, ale… — Ale ma świadomość, że Mycroft już wie o ich romansie. I o tym, kim tak naprawdę jest Sherlock i na czym mu zależy. — Ale cóż, to Sherlock.

Odwraca głowę i widzi _ją_ i ma wrażenie, że jego serce przeskakuje kilka uderzeń.

— Witam, doktorze Watson. — Jest ubrana na czarno i jak najbardziej żywa. John nie spuszcza z niej wzroku jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund.

— Powiedz mu, że żyjesz — wydusza w końcu, w myślach prosząc Boga, by nie słyszała w jego głosie słabości.

— Nie dałby mi spokoju. — Jej głos jest pusty. John ma ochotę roztrzaskać coś o ziemię.

— Ja też ci nie dam, jeśli mu nie powiesz.

— Och, _wierzę_. — Próbuje na nim jej sztuczek; John czuje buzującą pod skórą furię.

— Byłaś w kostnicy. Martwa — wypowiada każde słowo ostrożnie, by się nie zdradzić. — To na pewno byłaś ty.

— Testy DNA są tylko tak skuteczne, jak ich wyniki.

— I założę się, że znasz człowieka od wyników. — To śmieszne. John chce wyjść i skończyć tę farsę, ale najpierw musi ostatecznie zakończyć udział Irene Adler w jego i Sherlocka życiu.

— Wiem, co lubi — uśmiecha się — a potrzebowałam zniknąć.

— Więc jakim cudem ja cię widzę, choć wcale nie chcę?

Irene prycha. John odwraca wzrok.

— Okej, popełniłam błąd. — Unosi ręce, jakby w geście przegrania. John unosi brwi. — Wysłałam coś Sherlockowi na przechowanie, a teraz muszę mieć to z powrotem, więc potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Nie.

— To dla jego własnego bezpieczeństwa.

— To też — odpowiada natychmiast. Sherlock mógł grać w gry Adler, mogły mu się nawet podobać, ale John nie zamierza brać w tym udziału; zna życie za dobrze, by nie wyczuć zagrożenia, gdy staje przed nim twarzą w twarz. — Powiedz mu, że żyjesz.

— Nie mogę.

— Dobrze. Ja mu powiem, ale nie licz na moją pomoc. — Odwraca się i odchodzi. Ma dość, ma dość Irene, ma dość tego, że Sherlock pakuje siebie i jego w sytuacje, które potem sam musi rozwiązywać.

— Co mam mu napisać? — pyta się jeszcze i to wysyła Johna na krawędź.

— A co normalnie pisałaś?! — podnosi głos. — Chyba trochę esemesowaliście!

Irene uśmiecha się ponownie i John wie, że przegrał, obaj przegrali.

— Normalne rzeczy.

— W tym przypadku nie ma rzeczy normalnych. — Kręci głową.

Czekając na odpowiedź, nie spotyka jej wzroku. Wbrew samemu sobie, zbyt obawia się tego, co może za chwilę usłyszeć. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Irene i nienawidzi całego świata za to, że dał złapać się pomiędzy nią a Sherlockiem.

— „Dzień dobry. Podobał mi się twój śmieszny kapelusz”. „Jest mi dziś smutno, chodźmy na kolację”, „Hmm, wyglądałeś seksownie w Crimewatch, chodźmy na kolację”, „Nie jestem głodna…” — Irene podnosi wzrok i spotyka spojrzenie Johna, i chociaż John stara się, jak może, by nie wydać tego, co czuje, choć przypomina sobie wszystkie rady z wojska i szkoleń medycznych, i tak ma wrażenie, że Adler może teraz w nim czytać jak w otwartej książce. —„…chodź ze mną na kolację”.

— _Flirtowałaś_ z Sherlockiem Holmesem? — John nie jest nawet w stanie stwierdzić, czy jego ton wydaje się tak głuchy, ponieważ jest pusty, czy może z powodu rozrywającego jego klatkę piersiową bólu.

— _Do_ niego, nigdy nie odpowiada.

Przypuszcza, że powinien poczuć ulgę; serce wciąż łomocze w jego piersi, oddech ciągle jest przyśpieszony. Być może jest już za późno na ulgę.

— Nie, Sherlock zawsze odpowiada, na _wszystko_. To pan „wielka puenta”. Przeżyłby samego Boga, byleby tylko mieć ostatnie słowo.

Irene obserwuje jego reakcje z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

— Czy to czyni mnie wyjątkową?

John prycha w myślach.

— Nie wiem. Może — odpowiada pusto. Dłużej mu nie zależy.

— Jesteś zazdrosny?

— Nie jesteśmy parą. — Nie musi nawet kłamać.

On i Sherlock nie są parą, nigdy nie będą. Sherlock jest geniuszem, który wymaga opieki, jest człowiekiem niezrozumianym i niedocenianym przez resztę, dlatego John został, dlatego John codziennie przygotowuje mu trzy posiłki, przynosi herbatę, dlatego John po nim sprząta i pozwala mu trzymać eksperymenty w lodówce. Sherlock wykorzystuje go i poniża, a John idzie za nim, bo potrzebuje go bardziej niż powietrza. Wie, że dla Sherlocka jest tylko wygodnym człowiekiem na posyłki. Wie, że ich seks dla mężczyzny zupełnie nic nie znaczy, jest tylko zachcianką, kolejną, jedną z wielu. Ale pamięta też jego wzrok wtedy, na basenie, gdy mógł wreszcie zedrzeć z Johna kamizelkę z ładunkami wybuchowymi, pamięta czyste, najszczersze przerażenie w jego oczach, pamięta też ból, który pojawił się w jego spojrzeniu na ułamek sekundy, gdy Moriarty kazał mu myśleć, że John przez cały ten czas go tylko wykorzystywał. Te wspomnienia trzymają go przy Sherlocku. I przy życiu.

— Jesteście — odpowiada Irene. John śmieje się gorzko. Gdyby tylko wiedziała. — „Żyję”. — Pokazuje mu ekran telefonu. — „Chodźmy na kolację”.

John wzdycha. To by było na tyle.

Ma odwrócić się i wyjść, gdy słyszy sygnał wiadomości Sherlocka ( _wiadomości od niej_ ) i jego nogi na moment odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Chce do niego podejść, objąć, powiedzieć, że to koniec, że z nim jest, ale nie może; kiedy w końcu udaje mu się ruszyć z miejsca, zatrzymuje go Irene.

— Lepiej nie — mówi cicho. — Jak sądzisz?

John przymyka powieki, bierze głęboki oddech i przechodzi obok niej bez słowa.

* * *

 

Wieczorem John nalewa sobie szklankę whisky, obserwując, jak Sherlock ściąga płaszcz i znów sięga po skrzypce.

— Więc żyje — mówi, nie patrząc na niego. — Jak się z tym czujemy?

Kątem oka widzi, że głowa Sherlocka jest spuszczona. Nastraja skrzypce i unika odpowiedzi. John zagryza wargę i własne poczucie bezsilności. Big Ben wybija północ; John nie zauważa.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, John — mówi Sherlock cicho.

— Będziesz chciał ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć?

Sherlock obraca się i na moment ich spojrzenia spotykają się, potem mężczyzna znów staje przodem do okna. John obserwuje go przez kilkadziesiąt minut. Nie rozmawiają na temat spotkania Johna z Irene ani słów, które podczas niego padły, chociaż John jest pewny, że Sherlock słyszał każde z nich. Sherlock nie chce o tym rozmawiać lub go to nie obchodzi - John nie wie, która opcja boli bardziej.

Wreszcie podnosi się i niezatrzymywany przez Sherlocka wychodzi do swojej sypialni. Jutro wszystko będzie jak zwykle, ale dziś nie mógłby położyć się obok niego. Ma wrażenie, że coś zasysa go od środka, i nie może dopuścić, by mężczyzna to zobaczył.

Muzyka ustaje chwilę po jego wyjściu.

* * *

 

Gdy tylko rano schodzi na dół i wstawia wodę na kawę, zostaje zaskoczony dotykiem Sherlocka, jego dłońmi na swoich plecach. John zagryza dolną wargę i przetrzymuje dreszcz przechodzący przez jego ciało. Usta Sherlocka wyznaczają trasę pocałunków po jego szyi i karku, a John zaciska palce na blacie kuchni i pochyla głowę, pozwalając mu rozwiązać swój szlafrok, pozwalając dłoniom zsunąć się w dół po jego brzuchu. Z ust Johna wydobywa się krótkie westchnienie, gdy prawa ręka Sherlocka wsuwa się pod gumką spodni do slipek, zaciska na jego penisie, drażniąc go lekko. John oblizuje usta, mocniej wspierając się na blacie kuchennym, kiedy palce zaczynają przesuwać się w górę i w dół jego członka, zaciskać wokół niego raz silniej, raz lżej, sprawiając, że wszystkie jego mięśnie drżą w jednym momencie i John czuje już na skórze gęsią skórkę.

— Co ci się stało? — dyszy John, kiedy do dłoni mężczyzny dołącza druga, gładząca pod koszulką jego tors, zaciskająca się na jego sutkach. Powietrze wibruje od jego głosu i szybkiego oddechu Sherlocka przy jego skórze.

— Dawno cię nie miałem — odpowiada Sherlock wprost do jego ucha; powieki Johna opadają machinalnie. Sherlock odwraca go i miażdży jego usta swoimi, przyciskając jego tyłek do blatu, tak że John prawie leży na szafce kuchennej. Całuje go ostro, nie pozwalając Johnowi nawet na moment przejąć kontrolę; dominuje nad jego ciałem, jego językiem, a kiedy wreszcie pozwala mu złapać oddech, John już dłużej nie pamięta, jak się to robi. — Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znów w ciebie wejdę — szepcze dalej, a umysł Johna opuszczają wszystkie myśli i wątpliwości i jest tylko _Sherlock_ , jego palce zaciskające się wokół jego członka, szept przy jego uchu, oddech na skórze. — Aż znów będziesz się pode mną miotał i jęczał. — Zaciska dłoń jednocześnie na jego penisie i sutku i John ledwo może ustać na nogach. — Aż zobaczę twoją twarz, kiedy dochodzisz z moim imieniem na ustach… Ach, John… Rzeczy, które chcę ci zrobić…

— Sherlock — sapie, czując, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, że rozpadnie się, jeśli Sherlock zaraz go nie weźmie, tutaj, na tym blacie — _błagam_.

— Nie, nie tu — mówi krótko, puszczając jego penisa, zaciskając teraz dłonie na jego ramionach, tak że John chce opaść na kolana, chce błagać. — Salon.

John prawie czołga się do salonu; jego kolana dłużej nie są w stanie unieść jego ciężaru. Rozbiera się gwałtownie, niemal zrywając z siebie ubrania, patrząc tylko na Sherlocka, na jego przyćmione pożądaniem oczy, rozchylone wargi, prześwitujące spod koszulki sterczące sutki. John oblizuje wargi, stojąc przed mężczyzną kompletnie nagi, i udaje mu się jeszcze uchwycić moment, gdy źrenice Sherlocka rozszerzają się i John zostaje wciśnięty w jego biurko, a mężczyzna spaja znów ich usta w namiętnych, głębokich pocałunkach, tak że John chce jednocześnie krzyczeć i mieć go więcej, jeszcze więcej, chce już poczuć go w sobie, chce, żeby go pieprzył do nieprzytomności, dopóki ich obu nie rozerwie przyjemność, dopóki orgazm nie uspokoi ich oddechów. Pożąda Sherlocka jak niczego i nikogo innego i nie jest pewien, czy sama świadomość, że posiada go tu, że mężczyzna całuje go z całą swoją pasją, nie wystarczyłaby, żeby doszedł; ale już jedna ręka Sherlocka znika z jego pleców i John słyszy, jak odkorkowuje niewielką butelkę i przygotowuje się na moment, gdy jego długie palce wsuną się w niego, i wsuwają się, i John opiera głowę o jego szeroką, mokrą od potu klatkę piersiową, zaciskając zęby, pozwalając Sherlockowi przygotować go i nie mogąc wytrzymać oczekiwania. Sherlock igra z nim, wydłuża wszystko i jest szczególnie dokładny, obserwując, jak John próbuje walczyć z samym sobą, z własnym pożądaniem.

— Pozwoliłbyś mi zrobić ze sobą wszystko. — Sherlock przestaje poruszać palcami, obserwując, jak po czole Johna cieknie strużka potu. — Wszystko, co tylko bym chciał.

— Tak — wydusza John. Sherlock trąca palcem jego prostatę; John odrzuca głowę do tyłu, oddychając ciężko.

— Mógłbym się tak z tobą bawić godzinami, drażnić cię i patrzeć, jak o mnie prosisz.

— Pieprz mnie wreszcie — przerywa mu, nie otwierając oczu.

Sherlock uśmiecha się i nachyla, całując krótko jego usta, przygryzając jego wargę.

— Dla ciebie wszystko, John — mruczy. — Odwróć się.

John odwraca się natychmiast, kładąc na biurku, wypinając się i poruszając biodrami, gdy tylko czuje, jak Sherlock przysuwa się do niego; wyczuwa erekcję mężczyzny przez materiał jego spodni i przygryza wargę do krwi, próbując powstrzymać się od błagania o jego penisa. Sherlock gładzi jeszcze dłonią jego pośladki, ściska je, obserwując, jak John zaciska dłonie na krawędziach biurka, jak kurczy palce u stóp. Wreszcie rozpina rozporek, jedną dłonią nakierowując się na wejście Johna, drugą przesuwając po jego wyeksponowanych plecach, dotykając blizny na jego ramieniu i z fascynacją rejestrując, jak John drży jeszcze mocniej. John nie widzi go, ale wystarczy mu ciepło jego ciała, dźwięk przyśpieszonego oddechu wibrujący w ciszy panującej w pomieszczeniu, wystarczy mu szaleńczy rytm uderzeń własnego serca, odbijający się echem od biurka. Wreszcie ręka Sherlocka zaciska się na jego ramieniu i Sherlock wchodzi w niego, i za chwilę jego dłonie przyszpilają nadgarstki Johna do biurka, a jego głowa jest tuż nad głową Johna. Sherlock porusza się z początku powoli, drażniąc zakończenia jego nerwów, czekając, aż John zacznie skomleć, nie mogąc wytrzymać napięcia, czując, jak z jego penisa sączą się pierwsze krople spermy; jego ruchy są coraz szybsze, tak że jego biodra uderzają o tyłek Johna, sprawiając, że biurko wpija się w jego kości biodrowe boleśnie, ale John o to nie dba, ponieważ to tarcie jest doskonałe, to tarcie wysyła go na krawędź. Łapie krótkie oddechy przez usta, gdy Sherlock zwiększa tempo, odnajdując jego prostatę i uderzając w nią z każdym kolejnym ruchem mocniej, tak że John czuje nadchodzący orgazm nawet w opuszkach palców.

Dopiero gdy jedna dłoń uwalnia jego obolały już nadgarstek i sięga po jego penisa, John przestaje słyszeć i odbierać cokolwiek poza uderzeniami swojego serca, czuć cokolwiek poza uderzeniami penisa Sherlocka w jego prostatę, zsynchronizowanymi teraz z ruchami jego dłoni na członku Johna, przestaje widzieć cokolwiek i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak _żywy_. Orgazm poraża go swoją intensywnością i John dochodzi w ciągle zaciskającej się na nim dłoni Sherlocka. Sekundy później Sherlock dochodzi w nim, krzycząc głośno coś, co może być jego imieniem; John nie wie, czuje tylko jego spermę i jego pulsującego penisa wciąż w sobie, i mógłby trwać tak zawsze.

Sherlock wychodzi z niego dopiero po kilkudziesięciu sekundach, oddychając ciężko. Odwraca Johna na plecy i przez moment tylko na niego patrzy; John podnosi powieki z trudem i spotyka jego spojrzenie, i na jego ustach pojawia się zmęczony uśmiech, który Sherlock naśladuje. Schyla się i całuje go łagodniej, całuje jego żuchwę, aż do ucha, i wraca znów do ust, dając Johnowi czas na dojście do siebie i odzyskanie sił.

— Okej, myślę, że dam radę wstać — odzywa się John po dłuższej chwili; jego głos jest zachrypnięty i, Boże, już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta, a John kiwa głową w odpowiedzi.

Sherlock wyciąga dłoń i obaj idą pod prysznic. Sherlock myje jego ciało, klęka przed nim, namydlając jego nogi, jego penisa i już sam ten widok sprawia, że John znów czuje uderzające do twarzy gorąco. Po prysznicu obaj kładą się w sypialni Sherlocka. Sherlock przynosi mu szklankę wody, a John przyjmuje ją, nie pytając, co w mężczyznę wstąpiło. Tym razem to on odpływa w drzemkę pierwszy, otulony czułymi ramionami, zapachem seksu i Sherlocka.

* * *

 

Następnego dnia, gdy wracają razem z zakupów, w _tym samym łóżku_ znajdują Irene. Sherlock znów jest nią zafascynowany, jednak tym razem, John _wie lepiej_.

Sherlock rozwiązuje zagadkę Irene i kobieta mówi—

_Brałabym cię na tym biurku, aż błagałbyś o litość._

A John uśmiecha się tylko do siebie, bo to _jego_ Sherlock pieprzył na tym biurku cały poprzedni poranek, to on nosi zapach mężczyzny na swoim ciele, to on czuł go w sobie. Ma ochotę pokazać jej ślady na plecach, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymuje; nie upadł jeszcze tak nisko.

Później tego dnia Sherlock znika na parę godzin, a gdy wraca, pieprzy Johna na ich dywanie w salonie, przyciskając jego nadgarstki do podłogi, rozstawiając jego kolana jeszcze szerzej, gryząc jego łopatki i sprawiając, że John jest tak podniecony, że dochodzi niemal z płaczem.

Rano mówi Johnowi, że załatwił sprawę Irene Adler. John nie wnika szczegóły, ponieważ Sherlock ewidentnie nie chce żadnych zdradzać. Wystarczy mu sama świadomość, że ma z głowy przynajmniej jeden problem.

* * *

 

Dwa miesiące później biegnąc przez deszcz do domu, dostrzega wysoką sylwetkę starszego z braci Holmes. Mycroft bez słów zamyka parasolkę i wchodzi do Speedy’s. John wzdycha ciężko i podąża za nim.

Nie rozumie zbyt wiele z pokrętnych wyjaśnień Mycrofta: Sherlock pozwolił Adler sądzić, że znów z nim wygrała, w ostatnim momencie odkrywając kod do jej telefonu (Mycroft nie chciał go zdradzić; John nie nalegał) i ratując rząd Wielkiej Brytanii przed upokorzeniem i idącymi w miliony funtów stratami. Irene musiała zniknąć, a bez swojej ochrony dała radę ukrywać się tylko przez dwa miesiące. Zginęła w Afganistanie z rąk Talibów kilka tygodni temu, nie pozostawiając po sobie nic prócz wielkomiejskiej legendy.

— Mój brat ma umysł naukowca lub filozofa, a jednak zdecydował się zostać detektywem — rzuca Mycroft na odchodne, patrząc Johnowi prosto w oczy; John pod jego spojrzeniem czuje się nagi, ale wytrzymuje je. — Co możemy wydedukować o jego sercu?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada John natychmiast.

Nie wie.

Mycroft patrzy na niego dziwnie i John ma wrażenie, że mu nie wierzy. Cóż, Mycroft zawsze go przeceniał.

— Ja też nie — mówi, bacznie obserwując Johna spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Ale kiedyś chciał być piratem.

John prycha i kręci głową.

Wraca na górę z kilkoma pozostałymi dokumentami, cholernym telefonem i gładkim kłamstwem, które wymyślił starszy Holmes. Sherlock siedzi przy mikroskopie i nie reaguje, kiedy John wbiega na górę, i John w tym momencie wie już, że Sherlock _wie_.

— Och, masz wiadomości — odzywa się, gdy tylko John na niego spojrzy. — Jeśli chodzi o potrójne morderstwo z Leeds, to był ogrodnik. Nikt nie zauważył kolczyka?

— Uhm, er, nie, to o… to o Irene Adler.

— Co o niej? — Sherlock podnosi wzrok znad mikroskopu. John zastanawia się, czy będzie umiał skłamać. — Coś się stało? Wróciła?

— Nie, ona… Wpadłem właśnie na Mycrofta na dole, musiał zadzwonić…

— Jest w Londynie? — Podnosi się i podchodzi do niego powoli, tak jak wtedy, gdy daje Johnowi sygnał, że ma się rozebrać i czekać, aż Sherlock zechce go pieprzyć.

— Nie. Jest… — Dzielą ich centymetry; czuje na sobie oddech mężczyzny, czuje jego zapach. Wciąga powietrze gwałtownie, gdy ponownie spotyka jego intensywne, niemal palące spojrzenie. — Jest w Stanach.

— W Stanach? — Sherlock unosi brew.

— Mhm, najwidoczniej dostała się do programu świadków koronnych. Nie wiem, jak się tam wślizgnęła, ale… wiesz. — Ryzykuje spojrzenie na mężczyznę.

— Co mam wiedzieć? — Sherlock brzmi na autentycznie zaskoczonego. John raz jeszcze podziwia jego umiejętności aktorskie.

— Nie będziesz mógł jej więcej zobaczyć.

— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć ją widzieć?

John prycha na jego odpowiedź i absurd sytuacji, ale nic nie odpowiada.

Sherlock zatrzymuje jej telefon, a John się na to zgadza, ponieważ obaj znają prawdę. A jeśli Sherlock chce się uczyć człowieczeństwa na Irene Adler, John mu na to pozwoli.  
Nie kładzie się w sypialni Sherlocka tej nocy; tym razem Sherlock przychodzi do niego, rozbudza go i uprawia z nim miłość francuską, ssie penisa Johna i nie pozwala mu otworzyć oczu, dopóki nie znajdzie się na granicy pomiędzy orgazmem a świadomością.

John później obejmuje Sherlocka ramieniem i leży z nim, czekając, aż zaśnie, do trzeciej.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a lot  
> There’s a lot  
> There’s a lot that’s untold 
> 
> In the Dark  
> In the Dark  
> There’s a lot we don’t show
> 
> What are you doing here  
> Have you lost your way  
> Have you come to move close dear  
> Is something the same
> 
> There’s a lot  
> There’s a lot  
> There’s a lot I don’t know
> 
> I forgot  
> I forgot  
> I forgot to let go ([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Rd-tALn0qM))


End file.
